In particular, the tips of a turbine blade suffer more severe wear and are repaired for re-use, wherein material has to be deposited again in order to restore the original geometry, the so-called feathered edge which constitutes an encompassing wall along the outer contour of the blade airfoil.
Deposition welding methods such as laser deposition welding methods are the prior art.
The restored turbine blade in the region of the crown base has to be free of defects and pores, is to have small macrograins, the welding material is to be applied to the blade airfoil with an allowance, and is also to be produced inexpensively.
In this case, in addition to the laser parameters such as heating, laser power, powder mass flow and feed speed, the corresponding travel strategy of the welding head also plays a role.